moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Old Times
United States |side2 = Latin Confederation |goal1 = Destroy Latin Confederation white phosphorus production facilities |goal2 = Defend production facilities from American forces |commanders1 = Two American commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = Allied taskforce: * Tanya * Stryker IFV * Warhawk |forces2 = Standard Confederation arsenal |casual1 = None |casual2 = Heavy |music = Rox (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Good Old Times is the second Allied cooperative mission. Background Latin Confederation forces were driven back into the sea as a result of a successful defence of the Allied forces. However, the bad news began to pile up with the worst being bone shattering. Thanks to the destruction of the Alamo, and assassination of President Michael Dugan, US morale has been badly tarnished. The usage of white phosphorus by invading Latin Confederation forces has further served to ravage American morale. American command realises that, if something is not done to counter this, they may find their army routing in the face of the invading Confederates. To make matters worse, the Allies also received news that their embassy in Egypt was destroyed by unidentified forces and slammed the morale of the American troops there. Fortunately, American intelligence was able to pinpoint the location of the Confederation's white phosphorus production faculties, located in North Mexico, near the US border. Unfortunately, the production site is too deep into Confederate territory for a full scale assault to work as they would evacuate the facilities if they detected an American force coming. Even a conventional task force would raise too much attention. US command decided to dispatch a very minimal task force consisting of two teams. Team one would be led by Agent Tanya, recently returned from her successful operation in Florida, and a sole Stryker IFV armed with a Laser Rifle. Team two consists of a sole Warhawk assault helicopter providing aerial support. The Warhawk is also equipped with a radar jamming device which, for a limited time, will obscure the helicopter from enemy radar, thus the enemy won't deploy their dedicated anti-air teams. However, it would only have a short amount of time to function before the Confederates are able to break through the jamming device. Events Two commanders were told to locate and destroy all white phosphorus production sites here so that the expansion of this arsenal would be delayed. They also awared that there was 10 minutes before radar jamming active while Tanya and Warhawk was also essential to this mission. Then, two commanders began their actions carefully. They found some empty houses, but they immediately concluded that there must be enemy infantry who occupied other houses. Next, Tanya boarded the Stryker IFV and operated a remote laser rifle to eliminate infantry and vehicles. The two commanders found there were five Napalm Storages in total, one in the northwest base, one in the southeast base, and three near the northeast of the shoal. They reasonably arranged the tactics: Warhawks dealt with most non-air defense units, including Attack Dogs and infantry on highlands, Sentry Guns and Tesla Coils; Tanya dealt with air defense buildings and units such as Flak Cannons, and occasionally boarded the Stryker IFV to remotely destroy some units. Soon, all the units went to the southeast base, Warhawk destroyed the wall-protected Buratinos, and they destroyed the base and the Napalm Storage there without any effort. Warhawk went directly to the northwest base to destroy a large number of oil barrels in the base, causing a chain reaction. All Tesla Reactors were destroyed in the explosion. Tanya then took the opportunity to enter the base and destroyed everything else, including another Napalm Storage. However, the time for the invisibility of Warhawk on enemy's radar had been running out. The last three Napalm Storages were located on the northeastern archipelago, with Sentry Guns and Flak Cannons nearby, as well as Tesla Coils. The two commanders decided to send Tanya to destroy the Nuclear Reactor that powered the island's facilities. When it was destroyed, all Flak Cannons and Tesla Coils were shut down. Tanya and Warhawk easily dismantled the defensive structures and destroyed the third and the fourth Napalm Storages. Finally, Warhawks destroyed the last production facility after Tanya wiped out the surrounding Seawolves. Aftermath With the white phosphorus production facilities destroyed, US morale rose within the ranks. It would not last, however, as The Soviets began to occupy most of the US through Psychic Beacons and, later, nuclear force. More bad news for the Allies soon arrived; Greece had been overrun and occupied. A Euro Alliance force was still there holding off the invaders, albeit barely. They were soon sent reinforcements and ordered to destroy the Soviet blockade and retake the docks... Difficulty changes Easy * 3 veterancy crates will appear in the initial position and 4 heal crates will appear on the map. * No Halftracks that will chase the squad. Normal * 1 veterancy crate will appear in the initial position and 1 heal crate will appear on the map. * Large amounts of Pyros on guard will appear on the map. Mental * No crates will appear at all. * Large amounts of Pyros as well as Crazy Ivans on guard will appear on the map. Notes zh:光辉岁月 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions